


And The Wheel Circles On

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brainwashing, Episode: s01e04 Going Rogue, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, Fix-It, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture, Spoilers, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Len reared back his hand and punched the wall of the empty warehouse as the memories came back to him. He’d been whammied. Thawne had done some type of brainwashing on him and it had led to him toying with Mick before killing him in cold-blood.A fix-it for 2x17 "Aruba".





	

Len inhaled a shaky breath and looked across the river over at Keystone. He didn’t fully remember how he got here.

He shook off the feeling of losing time as he recalled his last heist. He had come here to stash the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond he’d successfully stolen. Len smirked as he now knew the streak was definitely real and could be hurt. He wasn’t too deterred that the kid’s team had shown up and tried to stop him and take the Spear.

No, wait. That wasn’t right.

There was no Spear, but… there was.

Len grabbed at his head as he tried to remember exactly how he’d gotten here.

He taken his motorcycle and ditched his original plan as soon as the streak’s Calvary had shown up. But, no, he couldn’t have. Not in this outfit. He remembered wearing his blue parka… He wasn’t wearing that now.

Len looked behind him, eyes settling on the cold gun sitting on one of the crates. His cold gun. The last time he’d used it he-

Len sucked in a choked gasp as he remembered.

He remembered Thawne coming to him and telling him how he dies for a bunch of heroes in 2016. He remembered not believing him, because speedsters were one thing, but time travel was another. He remembered Thawne grow tired of explain and instead grabbing him and whipping him forward to a time, just moments before his supposed death. He saw himself take Mick’s place and kiss a woman he’d never met.

If Thawne thought that would that would inspire him to join his team, he was mistaken. Len had told him to shove it because there was no world where he would chose his own life over Mick’s.

But he had.

He remembered firing his cold gun at Mick’s back. Len remembered the sound Mick had made as the ice pierced his heart and he fell to the ground, dead.

Len brought his hand up to his mouth as he swallowed back bile. He had killed Mick without any hesitation and he had felt no qualms about it.

Len shut his eyes trying to remember what happened after he’d refused Thawne’s offer, but that was even hazier than the other memories.

“You’re going to die, Leonard. That’s a given if you join the team. But you join me, you’ll live. Not just live, but be a king.” Thawne said.

Len snorted because Thawne had got him all wrong. While he was working his way up the ladder of the crime syndicate, and delightfully so, he didn’t want to own the city like Thawne was suggesting.

“I don’t fancy ruling over anything.” Len replied, coolly. “I’m quite happy where I am, thanks.”

Thawne took a step closer. “I don’t think you understand what I’m offering you here. I’m offering you power beyond your wildest dreams. The power to bend reality to your own. Imagine, just how easy it would be to steal that Diamond if you had the cops on your side. The Spear can make that happen.”

Thawne was trying to manipulate him through a ‘winning speech’, but Len was a master at them and knew when he was being played. Thawne wasn’t telling him the whole story and while he’d worked with shadier people before, but he was getting red flags from this conversation. Alexa red flags.

And Thawne had mentioned having the cops on his side as a selling point. Yeah, like he’d ever pull the same deal his Dad had. He hated dirty cops.

“Oh no, I understand you perfectly clear.” Len crossed his arms as he glowered at the speedster. “And still, my answer remains unchanged. Now, drop me off back in 2014 before you go.”

Thawne sighed and shook his head. “Why can’t you Legends ever do this the easy way?”

Len didn’t even have time to question the comment before Thawne grabbed ahold of him and had him strapped in a chair.

Len balled his hands into fists though his arms were held down by rope.

“Let me go.” Len enunciated slowly.

“Given your reputation, we figured you would be chomping at the bit to join our team. Maybe you’re already soft.” Thawne said, placing a device around his head, the cold metal of it pressing into his skin.

“I’m not soft.” Len growled, tugging at his bonds. He flicked his eyes up to Thawne. “And resorting to torture this early? Even the Families have more restraint than that.”

Thawne chuckled darkly as he stepped back to the controls. “I’m not going to torture you, Leonard. I’m just going to give you a little… push.”

Thawne pressed a button and Len felt a lash of white hot pain rip through his temple. He let out a scream despite himself. Len was barely able to think through the pain at first. But then he began to feel things…

He felt fear and pain and oh god, he didn’t want to die. He wanted to live a long life robbing the world of all its money. He wanted to bring all who had wronged him to their knees, especially those who call did it under the guise of being heroes.

Len bit his cheek as more thoughts began to fill his head. Thoughts he’d never had before; thoughts he’d had before.

Finally, the pain in his skull stopped, leaving Len panting, chest heaving from exertion. When he was able to open his eyes, he saw Thawne standing over him.

“So, what do you say, Leonard?” Thawne’s voice was borderline cocky as he released Len from the ropes. “Do you really want to side with a bunch of wanna be heroes or do you deserve more?”

Len smirked at Thawne, mind clear and cool with only one thought. “Let’s go steal that Spear.”

Len reared back his hand and punched the wall of the empty warehouse as the memories came back to him. He’d been whammied. Thawne had done some type of brainwashing on him and it had led to him toying with Mick before killing him in cold-blood.

And Mick’s face when he’d dropped him off in 2014 wasn’t something he’d easily forget.

Len jolted from his spot overlooking the river and ran back into the warehouse. He winded through the crates, retracing the path that Mick had walked him through. By the time he’d made it outside to where the Waverider had stood, there was nothing.

Mick was gone. And by the finality in his tone, he was never coming back.

He’d told Len his punishment was to be a better man. Had Mick not known he was brainwashed? Had Mick actually believed Len would kill him without a thought? Everything was pointing to yes and Len felt his eyes begin to burn.

Mick was going to live with that. He’d live thinking his partner cared so little about him that he’d kill him the first chance he got.

With the time ship gone, there was nothing Len could do for Mick. Nothing he could do for that Mick anyway.

Len walked back through the warehouse and opened up the black case that held the heat gun. He grabbed the weapon and skimmed his fingers over the hilt. Even if he hadn’t see Mick wielding the weapon in 1916, he was already planning on giving it him.

He and Mick had been on a bit of a break, the memories of the fire still vivid in his mind after all these months. That fire had not only stolen Mick’s control, but Len’s.

He’d told Mick they were through and that Mick needed to cool down. Len had needed to cool down too. That night had been a closer call than Len wanted to admit.

He’d nearly lost Mick and it had rattled him to the fucking core.

If Thawne had done his research instead of listening to the gossiping of CCPD about him, he’d have realized just how important Mick was to him.

Len felt relief that he hadn’t figured that one out. Len didn’t want to know what Thawne would have done to Mick to get him on the Legion.

Mick had told him Thawne had been destroyed by the Spear, so at least Len didn’t have to worry about Thawne showing up again to recruit him. Len had put up good fight against the speedster in red, but one in yellow was a different story. Even if Len dug his heels in, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to best him without history repeating.

Len set the heat gun back in its case. He smoothed his sleeve over the gun, wiping his fingerprints from its surface.

He may have failed in future Mick’s eyes, but he was not going to make the same mistake with his Mick.

Len latched the case on Mick’s gun and grabbed his own, putting it back in its’ case rather than his thigh holster. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Not when this might be his most important mission yet.

Len grabbed both cases and made his way to his motorcycle. He made quick work of attaching the sidecar to carry the guns.

Len put on his helmet and he was off.

Even though he and Mick were on the outs, he still kept tabs on him. Len had gotten intel from one of his sources that Mick was laying low from a smash and grab he’d worked a few days prior.

Len pulled up to the motel and walked inside the harshly lit up office. At the front desk there was a young boy flipping through a magazine.

“Excuse me”. Len said as the boy looked up. “I’m looking for a friend of mine and I was hoping you’d point me in the right direction.”

The teenager eyed him with disinterest. “Name?”

“Calhoun, Rory.”

He and Mick had a system. They had a handful of motels around Central they used to lie low and at each motel they assumed a different alias. It was how they would find each other if they got split up during a job.

Len tapped his fingers against the counter as the kid typed the name into the computer. He had no idea if Mick was still using the system. He’d had been mighty pissed the last time Len had seen him. For all Len knew, he could have forgone using it months ago out of spite.

“Room twenty-seven.” The kid replied.

“Thank you.” Len said, sliding the kid a $20 for his helpfulness.

Len walked out the front door and grabbed the gun cases before turning back to the motel rooms. He climbed up the weathered wooden stairs to the second level, heart beating wildly in his chest the closer he got to Mick’s room.

He reached the door to room twenty-seven, the seven hanging crooked on the door. Len peaked in the window and saw no light, but that didn’t mean anything. Yet.

Len let out a breath and knocked on the door.

He didn’t say anything for fear of Mick refusing him if he knew who it was.

There was no answer but Len heard rustling behind the closed door. He heard the movement getting closer until it stopped.

Len had no doubt Mick was staring out the peephole, but with how dark it was, he doubted Mick could make out anything but his general shape.

The door clicked as the safety bolt was released and the door opened to reveal Mick. He was clad in a wife-beater and sweat pants, feet bare against the musty carpet.

“Snart?” Mick questioned, surprise marring his voice.

“Can I come in? I have an offer for you.” Len drawled.

Mick stared at him, his confusion making way to annoyance. Mick stood there, eyeing him for a moment before he pushed open the door the rest of the way. “Fine.” Mick grunted as he stepped aside.

Len took the invitation before Mick could resend it and walked into the dark room. It grew darker when Mick closed the door. The only light in the room was the flickering of the flame from Mick’s open zippo.

Len placed the heat gun case on the table where the lighter was.

He heard Mick more than he saw him pad over to him. “Start talking.” Mick stated gruffly.

“I know it's been a while since we pulled that job. I know it didn't go so well for you, and I know I said we were finished. But things have changed.”

Len deliberately said things. It kept it vague. He figured saying, ‘I was brainwashed and killed you in the future and it made me realize I miss you and need you’ was a bit of a mouthful. And it would probably send Mick running in the other direction. They didn’t do touchy feely.

“If I want to keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew.” Len continued. “I'm gonna need someone like you. You're tolerant of extremes. You have certain skills. You just need some direction. And I can give that to you. You still like playing with fire? You're gonna love this.”

Len reached over and unlatched the case with ease, allowing Mick to see what was inside. Mick lit a match to get a better view of the contents. The flame skimmed over the colors of the orange and silver gun. Len watched Mick’s eyes in the glimmer in the light.

“So, Mick. Are you in or are you out?”

Mick was still looking over the weapon as Len posed the question. Len waited with baited breath for Mick’s response.

Len heard a chuckle low and familiar. It made his heart swell.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m in.” Mick said.

Len knew his life was ticking time bomb. Thawne had shown him his future, where he dies in a blue explosion, for reasons he may not understand.

But as Mick pulls him in for a kiss, he thinks that may not be entirely true.

He met Mick’s kisses, matching the in intensity as he tried to erase the image of Mick lying dead with ice through his heart that were stamped on the back of his eyelids.

It was almost too easy as they fell into this old pattern. It always went like this. Len always ran away and Mick always forgave him by taking him apart in the best way possible.

“Lenny?” Mick said after a while. His voice was breathy now as they lay naked side by side on the bed.

“Yeah?” Len asked, equally as breathless from their exertions.

“You sure you’re good.”

There was an edge to Mick’s tone and it had Len looking over. Len’s eyes had adjusted to the dim light, so he could make out the blatant concern in Mick’s eyes.

“Yeah, I just missed you.” Len admitted, stroking a hand down the new scars on Mick’s chest.

Mick hummed, wrapping an arm around Len’s shoulders as he pulled him in. “Well, I’m here as long as you’ll have me.”

Len smiled into Mick’s skin.

Len didn’t say he was never going to let go of him. And Len didn’t make any false promises even though Len’s mind was screaming he’d stay with Mick forever. He knew himself and he knew his future. But he did have one truth to tell.

“You’re my partner, Mick.” Len whispered. “I’ll always come back for you.”

Mick’s only response was to kiss his forehead and soon Len could hear the soft snores from the older man.

Len didn’t know what the future would hold for him. But if he really did only have two years to live, at least he’d get to spend them with Mick at his side.

Len may not believe in destiny, but if it were his to die so Mick could live, so be it.

Thawne and showed him his death, thinking he would see himself dying for a bunch of heroes and want in. But he hadn’t died for them. He’d died for Mick and that was a sacrifice he was willing to make again. The alternative wasn’t something he could live with. It was why he’d been scared to work with Mick these past few months.

He didn’t want to watch him die.

But Len wasn’t going to take his own death with a fight. He was Leonard Snart, after all.

He was a planner. He calculated and strategized and with the timeline Thawne had given him, that gave him just about two years until his D-Day.

He didn’t know if he could change anything but that was a hell of a lot time to try.

Len smoothed his hand over Mick’s bicep as he looked at the severity of the burn scars on Mick’s skin. Mick had told they have little feeling anymore, but that didn’t stop Len lavishing them with kisses, like an apology.

In a way, it was.

“I got you.” Len murmured to a sleeping Mick.

Len wasn’t the best with his feelings. Neither was Mick for that matter. But Len may have played his cards closer to his chest than he thought if a future Mick believed he could kill him in anyway.

Len couldn’t fix what happened in the future. Whatever he had done, to allow Mick to think like that hadn’t happened yet. While future Mick may always believe the worst in him, he would make damn sure the Mick in arms knew how much he was cared for.

So, Len began to plan a heist… A sort of present for both Mick and himself… A chance to test out their guns and stretch their legs.

Len thought back to the speedster in red.

Now, that was a novel idea.

Mick always loved a good fight to get the blood pumping. He loved the excitement and the grittiness of fighting a man. Challenging this blur to battle seemed like something Mick would enjoy. Add that to the chance to play with fire in the form of a gun and he had no doubt Mick would be onboard.

Len closed his eyes. He’d have time to think on how best to get the speedster’s attention later.

Mick was alive and in his arms where he belonged. That was all that mattered to him right now. He'd make the rest work.

Tonight was for the two them.


End file.
